Keep your Friends Close...
Plot Blitz is floating through an empty black void. (Blitz): Where am I? Hello!? (Deep Voice): Hello, Blitz. (Blitz): Who are you? (Voice): I am the one who watches over you. I erased your memory so you could fill a higher purpose. (Blitz): What!? Why!? (Voice): It is destined. (Blitz): If i knew where you were I'd beat you into...into...something ulgy! (Voice): *laughing* in time... (Blitz): Time? (Voice): Soon Knight will fall and all will be lost... Blitz stares at nothing confused. (Voice): Keep your friends close...Blitz... And your enemies closer... Blitz suddenly wakes up sweat pouring from his face. He looks up and sees the full moon above the skyscrapers of New Bellwood. He lays back down on the mattress he found earliar that evening. Blitz: just a dream Blitz...just *yawn* a dream... Blitz wakes up and sees an elderly man walking past. '' (Blitz): Good Morning. (Old Man): Good Morning, Young Man. Here. ''The Old man handed him a $20. (Blitz): Whoa. Thanks! Blitz runs down the street. He finds a Burger Shack and pays for a value meal and XXXL drink which he happily fills to the brim with Cherry Fanta. Blitz looks around the restaurant and sees Rubi and Josh eating food also. He stares for a few seconds and then gets up. He walks over to their table. (Blitz): Hey...um...Rubi. Thanks for the bread the other night! (Rubi): Oh no problem Blitz. Josh and I are always giving out food on the corner street. You see I'm the next heir to the Avalon family so I definitely have the money for it. (Blitz): What I'd get for a fraction of that cash. Josh stares at him intently. (Blitz): Anyways...I better be going. I have a few dumpsters to dive int- A loud "BOOOOM!" can be heard the restaurant shakes. Blitz looks out the window and sees a speeding car whiz by with 7 cop cars in pursuit. He looks at Rubi then at the watch. (Mysterious Voice): Omnitrix... (Blitz): The Omnitrix...the...Omni...trix? Yes! The Omnitrix! Blitz runs outside and transforms into Fasttrack and runs after the escaping car. He races past the police cars with ease and skillfully jumps onto the roof of the car. The car swerves slightly and fasttrack almost falls. He regains his balance. '' (Fasttrack): Okay...so '' if I'm super fast...then a well placed kick... Fasttrack's left foot vibrates excessively. he kicks down on the hood of the car. The vehicle flips flinging Fasttrack off onto the road. The police cars brake narrowly hitting each other. One of the officers helps Fasttrack up. '' (Officer): Thank you, Sir. You stopped those bank robbers. (Fasttrack): Yeah *rubs head* ow. No problem. ''Why did I do that? It came so naturally. As if I was meant to do this. andThat voice- like the one in my dream. Did he tell me to? '' ''Fasttrack looks up and sees the officers handcuffing the robbers who were dressed in what seemed to be medival armor. (Robber): Just you wait! Soon Knight will fall! (Fasttrack): Night will fall? No, Knight will fall. ''Anyways, Officer. I've gotta go. I have some friends to talk to. ''Fasttrack races away back to the Burger Shack. (Fasttrack): Keep my friends close. Fasttrack reverts and Blitz dashes into the diner. (Rubi): Blitz? You c-can do that? (Blitz): yeah I know super powers and all that. (Josh): it's not that uncommon. Me and Rubi are- Rubi elbows him (Rubi): Um, could you come with us? Back to my house? (Blitz): Well I'm homeless and hungry. Why not? The group take a bus down to A good neighborhood and they stop at a massive three-story house on a hill. Blitz is obviously impressed and Rubi smirks. They go around back and go through a door leading to the basement. The basement is filled with rich people stuff: TVs, Couches, Fridges, Slushie Machine. Rubi removes a rug and opens a trap door. She disappears and Josh offers the open door to Blitz. (Josh): My lady? (Blitz): Har har. Inside the sub-basement is a large room with a couch a 70' inch plasma TV, exercise equipment, a fully stocked bar, mission briefing room, and infirmary. '' (Blitz): Whoa. What is this? (Josh): The Bat-Cave! (Blitz): Bat Cave? (Josh): Batman? (Blitz): Um, I don't have any memory actually. (Rubi): Interesting. Luckily Josh is telepathic. (Blitz): Telepathic? (Josh): I can read your mind. (Bitz): Really? What am I thinking? (Josh): What? you like Ru- ''Blitz quickly covers Josh's mouth. '' (Rubi): Um, Guys? (Blitz/Josh); Hmm? (Blitz): Oh right! What can you do? (Rubi): Watch, ''Rubi creates a red energy fist and punches a chair in the corner. The chair shatters and pieces of wood fly everywhere. (Blitz): Whoa... (Josh): And you can turn into a Citrakayah. (Blitz): You mean the blue guy? (Josh): It's a species native to another planet. (Rubi): What did you say about not having memory earlier? (Blitz): I woke up in dumpster with no memory. That's it. I wandered around Bellwood found you got bread and- (Josh): I'm getting nothing. You are a blank slate. (Blitz.): Oh crap. That sucks. (Josh): Turn into the Grey One. (Blitz: What? (Josh); Your memories say you can also turn into a Galvan. Blitz turns into Grey Matter again. (Grey Matter): Like this? (Rubi): Interesting. Do you having anymore forms? (Grey Matter): Haven't tried. A man with red hair comes in. (Rubi): Oh. Blitz this is my father Amadeus Avalon. (Amadeus): Good day, Galvan. (Grey Matter): Actually. Grey matter reverts back to Blitz and shakes Amadeus' hand. (Amadeus): Sorry to cut this meeting short, kids but Forever Knights sightings have been reported down at the pier. We're not sure what their doing I need you to investigate. Josh send up a telepathic link. (Josh): Yessir! (Amadeus): Take the teleport. (Blitz): No need. It's Hero Time! Blitz transforms into Fasttrack and dashes out onto a street he runs straight towards the camera as the time freezes and the screen goes black. End. Characters * Blitz * Rubi * Josh * Amadeus (first appearance) Villains * Forever Knights Aliens * Fasttrack (x2) * Grey Matter Category:Episodes